Knowing Harley
by alisonwalk3r
Summary: Tony Stark has a soft spot for his new young friend Harley. Harley and Tony has ups and downs but in the end it all works out perfectly.
1. Chapter 1

**Tony Stark loves Harley like a son, what could happen from that?**

**I do not own Ironman, sadly. :(**

**My first story! Sorry if it's bad! Please leave reviews!**

It was hard to admit but I actually missed Harley. Although I was a jerk and didn't really think about it until now, I missed him. I wanted to visit him for a little.

"Jarvis, could you tell Pepper to come down here?"

"Of course ,sir."

I heard her walking down the stairs, I watched her as she walked down in her suit that showed off her long nice legs.

"You're beautiful, Pepper." I said, just stunned.

She smiled, "Tony, what do you want?"

"To visit Harley, would it be okay if I go for a couple of days? You can come if you'd like to, baby."

"Oh, it's okay, you can go without me, when do you plan on leaving?"

"Are you sure? And tomorrow!"

"I'm sure, and okay, well I have a meeting so I have to run. Goodbye." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, I blushed but I don't think she noticed.

The next day, I flew there in my suit, holding a suitcase. I knocked on Harley's little shack that I redid, hoping he was in there. He came and opened the door.

"HI!" He said in excitement.

"Hello kiddo."

"Hi! Hi! Hi! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to visit you!"

"Well here, you can sleep on the couch, we can have a sleepover and stay up all night and we can make stuff together!"

"Whatever you want to do is okay with me."

I sat on the couch and Harley just stared at me like I was a prize. I was confused why.

"Why are you staring at me?" I gave him a funny, weird look.

"I didn't think you would come back." He said sounding more upset.

"I'll always come back."

Then Harley just gave me and the Ironman suit a big hug, and I hugged him back.

**Please leave reviews!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!:) PLEASE LEAVE MORE!**

**I dont own Ironman, obviously.**

I didn't understand why I felt this type of connection to Harley, why I needed him in my life. I thought, could it just be because I want to start a family and have kids? Or did I just feel this way for no odd reason? It was quite confusing. I sat on Harley's couch and called Pepper.

"Hey! How has it been?" Pepper asked.

"Good, good. But I was wondering, do you think you could come here so you can meet Harley?"

"I have to work, but… Here, let me call you back in a minute."

"Okay Peps."

She hung up. I sat there thinking, since this kid doesn't have the best life here. Why doesn't he stay with me over the summer? But it was just a thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, Pepper called back.

"Sorry babe! I forgot to call back!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay, so what's gonna happen?"

"It's all settled, I can stay there for 2 days. I'll get the next flight."

"Okay, see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Tony." She giggled.

After she hung up, I noticed a little toy that I believed Harley was trying to work on. Speaking of Harley, I didn't know where he was. I've been up for 2 hours and I haven't seen him. But I just thought he would show up sooner or later so it's okay. I went over to the table and sat in the chair and started examining the toy type thing. I pressed a button and something shot out and stuck into the wall. I walked over to see what it was and it was a needle. Harley made a gun that shoots needles. Clever. I started to mess with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been way too long for Harley to not be here. I had no idea what was taking so long. I got in my suit, I guess at the time I was just assuming the worst.

"Jarvis, do you know where Harley went?"

"No, sir. A man knocked and whispered in his ear and then they both left."

"Why didn't you tell me Harley left with a man?! What if something bad has happened?!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

I left, still wearing the suit. I didn't understand where he could have gone. I went to the nearest gas station, I was hungry. Then I just happened to notice the newspaper and I've only been here for 2 days but the press found me. What? There was pictures of me and Harley on the front page."IRONMAN'S SON?" The stories they fucking make up…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went back to Harley's to check if Harley was back. He was, and he was… with ?

"Hey Tony!"

"Hey kiddo, who is this hobo?"

"He's not a hobo… He's my father." He said.

Harley went to play with his needle gun.

"Hi, I'm Joe."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you here?" I was suspicious.

"I realized I needed to see my son, I left him for so long and it wasn't right."

I rolled my eyes and walked away, I didn't trust this guy. I mean, why would Harley's dad just randomly come back?

**Leave reviews! :D**


End file.
